Behemoth Public Library
Behemoth's public library, also known as the Behemoth Grand Library, is... well, it's a sight to behold. Not like the City's grand library, to be sure, but that one, it only comes around every so often. This, though... this one can be visited whenever. The Librarians there, they're something else, too. Every last one of 'em is City-born, the way I hear it - human or demon. Apparently, those folks born out in the human realm don't have the right mindset to work there properly, not for any huge stretch of time. Something about the fact that the Library moves around just as much as the City does. Library Amenities Study Rooms These soundproofed rooms can fit up to four people and are equipped with a large central table, four reasonably comfortable chairs, and bright lights designed to assist with wakefulness. They also have built-in sound systems that can be utilized to play a variety of music - mostly instrumental - for those who learn best with background noise. Computer Labs The library houses three computer labs, each equipped with two dozen computers at their own desks, and four printers. The computers are state-of-the-art, though none of the Librarians are quite sure how they arrived, only that they did. Noise-cancelling headphones are available for rent at each lab's sign-in desk. Reading Lounges Dozens of reading lounges dot the library, and come in a variety of sizes, from two- and three-person nooks, to large lounges that can host twenty or so people. They all have comfortable chairs, plush rugs, and massive pillows, to fit as many varieties of reader comfort as possible. The larger lounges also have vending machines stocked with light snacks and drinks. Restoration Rooms Nestled in the heart of the basement floor is a series of air-sealed rooms intended for book restoration. Only certain Librarians have access to this room, and utmost care is taken for the preservation and restoration of the Library's oldest books. Viewing windows - bulletproof and soundproof - allow patrons to watch without disturbing the Librarians. The Librarians Due to the nature of the Behemoth Library, those chosen to be Librarians typically have a similar set of skills. It is not unusual to see Librarians who float, fly, or teleport. Many also have the ability to manipulate paper - though only a handful have truly mastered it. Pathfinders and summoners are also available, though the Librarians typically have assigned zones with which they become familiar. Don't let apparent age fool you; even the youngest know their way around the Library better than most patrons. Library staff is comprised of both humans and demons, though as far as anyone can tell, they all have one thing in common: every last one was born in the City. Have You Heard? There are many rumors about the Library and its origins, and why it acts the way it does. The most prominent of these rumors, which the Librarians will neither confirm nor deny: the Library is alive. It is believed that an ancient demon created the Library at the height of their power, and animated it, giving it permanent life. No one is sure if that demon is still around; if they are, then they must be one of the many Librarians; if they aren't, then they gave a piece of themselves to the Library, forever imbuing it with their personality. Stories exist of a text that tells of the creation of the Behemoth Library, but all attempts to find it have failed. One thing for sure: the Librarians treat the building and all it contains with care and love. Violate the Library at your own risk.